A New Day has Come
by xblissfuloblivion
Summary: ER & A Walk to Remember crossover to the song A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion. My first try at a crossover hope you like...


_**Title:** A New Day Has Come_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Summary:** ER/A Walk to Remember crossover to the song A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion. My first try at a crossover hope you like..._

_**Spoilers:** Nothing much. Slight spoilers for Only Connect._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own ER or A Walk to Remember. I don't own Celine Dion or A New day Has Come._

_**Notes:** I changed the song lyrics a tiny bit. (i.e the line is originally 'In the eyes of a boy' I changed it to In the eyes of a girl to go with Ray's POV._

_Also I had no idea what year A Walk to Remember was based in so from this year I just went back 10._

_Finally I hope you like it because I really enjoyed writing it!!_

**

* * *

****A NEW DAY HAS COME**

**Ray's POV**

It's been 10 years.10 years since I left Beaufort for Medical School. 10 years since I married Jamie Sullivan. It's been 10 years since she died from leukemia.

And here I am a decade later still coming to terms with her death. I changed my name, left my hometown, left my family and all my friends. People in Beaufort said I ran away, I guess you could say that but I believe I left because I wanted to forget. Forget about everything that happened that fateful year of 1997, but to be honest I can't ever forget about the girl that changed my life forever.

But I'm not here to bring up my past. I'm here to talk about the woman who taught me to love again. Neela Rasgotra.

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

When I first came to County General I didn't care about anything. Nothing mattered to me anymore after Jamie.My family and friends told me the pain would go away eventually but I wouldn't be able to do it alone. But did I listen to them? No. I had countless one night stands and late nights. That all changed when Neela Rasgotra became my roomie.

I still think back and remember that day. She was looking for an apartment after Abby had kicked her out. I was looking for someone to pay the rent nothing more, thus began the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

I never told anyone in Chicago about Jamie. I only told Neela after I fully trusted her. She helped me through those days when I felt I couldn't go on when the pain was just so unbearable. She was the one that would hold me while I cried weaklessly in her arms. People at County thought I had it all. They thought I didn't have a care in the world, lived my life the way I wanted to…if only they knew.

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

At first I didn't see it. I didn't see that Neela was changing me back to the person I used to be with Jamie. Slowly I distanced myself from my band and all the groupies and I started to take full attenion with my job as a doctor. I thought it was just because Neela had become my best friend and her caringness was changing me but now I see what changed me was that she believed in me and most importantly her...love.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

Neela has changed my life. She had taught me not to throw my life away telling me it's not what Jamie would have wanted. Even though I'm not completely sure I'm starting to believe that Jamie would have wanted me to be happy and move on.

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a girl_

I was on the verge of self destruction but because of Neela I'm starting to live my life again and most importantly I'm learning to love again.

In my heart I know Neela will never replace Jamie. But I do know that she is the best thing to be sent into my life to give my the strength to go on.

_I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

Jamie will always hold a special place in my heart and I will always deeply love her. But here today I finally feel at peace with the situation, I finally feel like I can move on to the next chapter in my life. I feel stronger than I've ever felt before and today is the day I'm finally accepting Neela into my heart.

_A new day has... come_

_

* * *

Hope you liked it!!_

Please review!!


End file.
